Possible Death
by quietlyintheshadows
Summary: When Ryou comes home one night he finds himself trapped and his Yami decides to pay him a little visit and its to get payback and later Ryou finds out hes not only one his Yami is coming after, Marik also gets dragged into this. please R&R! COMPLETE!
1. How did I get here?

Possible Death

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did I'd be a lot richer… :P

Ryou Bakura woke from what seemed to be unconsciousness. He was tied to a chair by his both wrists and ankles; it was raining outside and his clothes were soaked. Just then he realized his mouth was tied very tightly; if it had been much tighter it would have cutting off the circulation in his face. His hands and shirt had watery blood on them but it was not his.

_Probably because of Bakura_ he thought; accounting on how much blood there was. Then he realized what day it was; and what his yami was likely to do to him on this day; thankfully it was not yearly thing, but it was the timing that made it likely he would hurt him today. Most would think his yami would scare the shit out of him, and nearly give him a heart attack, but no his yami liked violence and worse yet had a very strong blood fetish.

Just then his yami entered the room looking rather pissed. He wore a dark blue or navy blue shirt he couldn't tell, a wet leather jacket; the sleeves of the blue shirt stuck out slightly, and wet black denim jeans which were slightly skin tight. His hair was wet, and without the devil horns.

"Hello hikari" Bakura said with a combination of evil and rage in his voice.

"Hello" Ryou tried to say; forgetting his mouth was tied so it was muffled and it was rather apparent that there was fear in his muffled voice.

"Now then" Bakura said sinisterly as he pulled his knife.

The very instant Ryou saw the knife Ryou knew what was about to happen, he did not expect this to happen but when he woke up he silently dreaded this moment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Read and Review :) All flames will be used to roast marshmallows. Please go easy this is my 1st fiction, and on the word document thing it looked longer.


	2. Why?

Possible Death

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Even though I would love to :)

Ryou eyes watched as the knife slowly come closer towards his face. Then, Bakura undid his shirt a made a long cut and then began to deepen it with his knife. Ryou began to scream in pain under the cloth tied his mouth firmly. It was then that Bakura chose to untie the cloth from his hikari mouth hoping to hear him plead.

"Oh please, Ryou we've just gotten started!" Bakura said, almost yelling in anger in a tone mocking both his pain and fear. Bakura then placed some of the fresh blood that was pouring out of the wound, carefully placed it on his finger and drank it eagerly. His hikari's face almost instantly showed pain and disgust. Suddenly the hikari felt a blow of pain across his face which forcing him to struggle to stay conscious.

"Why are you doing this?" Ryou asked his words staggering. "Please, you don't remember?" Bakura responded, infuriated how his hikari failed to remember certain things. "You know what else? I'm getting pretty sick of your whining!", Bakura yelled as he chose to retie the cloth around his hikari's mouth. The sudden blow to Ryou's head then made him realize this must have been his Yami's form of punishment; because of what had happened in duelist kingdom when Joey's, Tea's, Yugi's, and his soul had been sealed in their favorite the pharaoh's had switched Bakura's soul to the "lady of faith card", the card Ryou had chosen to take over with his "change of heart" card, and Ryou was then in control of his body. The pharaoh had then destroyed the "lady of faith" which Bakura was in control of thus sending his soul to the card graveyard to be reaped by the grim reaper card. He remembered how extremely angry he was when he returned. Bakura had said he would "save the punishment for when it was worth it."

Bakura then slashed the cloth around his mouth for one reason only to hear Ryou's screams that showed instantly on the former thief's crimson eyes. At that moment Ryou's eyes widened oddly, silently pleading for mercy. "Please Ryou don't start, you knew this was coming" Bakura said teasing him. It was now clear that _this_ was his punishment so for now the next few hours looked very dark, painful, and disturbing...

A/N: Hope you like my chapter; sorry for not posting for SO LONG! My teachers gave me 2 many projects and shit!! I'm creatively challenged when it comes to this stuff; ideas for fanfics come to me once in a blue moon. By the way beware of short chapters; like I said I'm creatively challenged. Beware the next chapter may posted in a while; more projects DAMMIT!! D:

All flames will be used to burn Tea and her friendship speeches *confetti*

Kisari beta read this fanfic; she is also my sister :)


	3. Unfeeling

Possible Death

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Even though I would love to :)

Note: Thoughts are in italicized text, despite how little there is.

Ryou looked up a Bakura's solid black knife with both awe and fear with very dark purple-blue cloud surrounding the black knife, extreme fear because he _only_ used this knife when he was very enraged or "special occasions".

_Oh_ _am I gonna enjoy this!_ Bakura thought sinisterly, as Bakura carefully aligned his knife with the center of Ryou's spine. He began to make long cut and Ryou began to silently scream.

And as Bakura continued to make more cuts Ryou screamed, also slowly removing what little emotional control he had left thanks to his yami. Also while Ryou screamed he slowly began to feel nothing, despite his screams.

Slowly while the room faded to darkness Ryou could feel Bakura licking his wounds, and slowly began to lose faith in whether he lived or not, at this point he began to wonder whether he even cared if died at the hands of his yami. He had no one left, so no one would care anyway. As Bakura made the last cut Ryou slowly faded into unconsciousness the last thing he saw was Bakura's crimson eyes somehow glowing in spite of the darkness. Also as Bakura was finishing up he whispered "Don't worry you're not the only one who'll pay" he said in a taunting tone and when Bakura said that Bakura's pupils shrank instantly.

A/N: Hope you like my chapter; sorry for not posting for a while… Like I said don't get ideas too often. And Ooh! I left you with a cliffhanger :)


	4. Malik

Possible Death

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters used in this fiction, and If I did I'd be a lot richer :)

Note: In this fiction Marik is the lighter half and Malik is the darker half. And thoughts are in italicized text, and flashbacks are in bold, italicized text.

Example-

_***flashback***_

_**Blah, blah, blah.**_

_***flashback***_

As Marik Ishtar woke up he saw an unconscious white haired, brown eyed boy who lay next to him, also a boy who was also very much like himself. Also, like himself he practically covered in cuts and bruises, much like his yami had done to him earlier.

_***flashback***_

"_**Umm… what are you doing" Marik said with a mixture of slight fear and nervousness; then he noticed the baseball bat in Malik's hand and him tapping it against his hand with a dangerous look on his face. Marik screamed but everything went black almost instantly.**_

_***flashback***_

"No! What the hell are you doing?!" Marik screamed as he realized was being tied up by Malik while Bakura used the power of the millennium ring to prevent him from moving.

And when Malik finished tying him up Bakura released him from the power of the millennium ring. "Why are you doing this yami?" Marik demanded.

"Oh please, hikari you're not in a position to be making demands are you?" Malik taunted.

A/N: Well I hope you like my fiction. Please read and review! :) By the way I have stated this before "beware of short chapters".


	5. Escape

Possible Death

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of the characters used in this fiction, and if I did I'd be happy as hell that I owned Malik, Marik, Bakura, & Ryou ;)

A/N: thoughts are in italicized text. As stated in the last chapter, in this fiction Marik is the lighter half and Malik is the darker half. Also there is cussing in this chapter only a little though.

As Ryou Bakura woke up, once again he realized he was in a cage, the height of the cage was so tiny he couldn't even sit up, so he forced to sit with his legs sticking out of the cage and his back nearly flat; it was then he noticed his mouth was no longer tied, but he was tied by both his wrists and ankles. He then saw Marik chained by his ankle to the outside of the cage, the first clasp attached to one of the bars of the cage; Malik was also tied by both his wrists and ankles.

Ryou noticed something different then last time now instead of just Bakura there was now bothMalik and Bakura, Ryou's eyes widened with fear and also darkened with his hope diminishing quickly because at this rate there really was no hope to get out of this and this was now his own real-life version of what was very close to hell. Then he saw Marik only pretending to be chained to the cage; the clasp was still on Marik's ankle but it was no longer closed shut, _I didn't know Marik could pick locks... When did he figure out how to do that, it's not like there's anything he would want to break into, well anymore that is._ Ryou noticed that Malik and Bakura had apparently forgotten something so Marik, finally had the opportunity.

"Marik," Ryou whispered, "What?," Marik replied, also whispering so they wouldn't be heard by their yamis, "Pick the lock on the cage," he said nearly gasping because of his lack of strength caused by the position he was forced to be in, which forced his knee to push against his lungs, "Got it" Marik replied quickly and got to work on it even faster so they could get the fuck out of this hell hole. Ryou pushed the cage open with his foot quickly and then proceeded to slide out of the cage, and thankfully there was a window nearby that lead to an outdoor spiral staircase him and Malik quickly worked their way out of the window and walked _very_ quickly down the stairs.

And Ryou thought he had escaped the possibilities of death but when he looked behind himself he saw his yami looking at him with his nearly bloodshot, rage-filled crimson eyes and when he closed his eyes he saw the same thing and yet though this felt over he could still envision horrific events that were yet to come.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed my fiction! By the way in your review please share your opinion if you think I should continue this fiction or not.


End file.
